


Mortal Kombat: The Fatal Martial Artist

by LuckyLuxa



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLuxa/pseuds/LuckyLuxa
Summary: I wanted go change Kobra's backstory because he has a cool design and hik being the rival of Liu Kang makes more sense than his best friend.





	Mortal Kombat: The Fatal Martial Artist

Liu Kang was walking with Bo Rai Cho in the Wu Shi Academy, talking about his latest victory in Earthrealm.  
"I am very proud of you Liu Kang. Thanks to you, Earthrealm doesn't have to fear being conquered by Shao Kahn." "Oh please Bo, if it wasn't for your training, Goro would have me crushed in a second." Kung Lao walked to Liu Kang. He had been at the academy to train young Shaolin Monks so that they could learn how to defend themselves. "I see you are with Earthrealm's Champion, Bo. I hear that he used a Flying Kick to defeat Shang Tsung" "Indeed Kung Lao. It was one of the first techniques I teached you two." Liu Kang looked at Kung Lao and bowed. They're best friends from the White Lotus society who were born to defend Earthrealm. Well atleast Liu Kang. You see Kung Lao never wanted to be a warrior. At some times he just refused to go into battle and stayed home to either water the crops or build a birdhouse. "I remember the first time me and Liu Kang were trying to do the Flying Kick, we both landed on our asses." "Well that as my fault for trying to teach you guys on the winter." Liu Kang and Kung Lao's laughter was interrupted by the sound of a boat coming to the academy. "Who is the guy with the cyber eye?" "You can call me Kano ya drongo." "I remember you from the tournament. You were trying to get Shang Tsung's treasures from his island but failed." "Yeah but that resulted with me getting this eye which is pretty fuckin' sweet" Bo Rai Cho asked Kano eehat he wanted here and he said beer. He told him that he won't find any here and that he should leave. "Oh for fuck sake man. Ok but is there anyone here called Kobra?" "Kobra is currently training with his trainer Soo She, do not disturb him." "You can't stop me Liu Kang, he owes me something." Kano began running towards a tent. The only ones who were inside were Kobra and Soo She. Soo She asked why Kano was hear and he answered that he wanted Kobra's head. "Kobra is one of my student with the least talent. You can have him after he fails this Flying Kick." Kobra heard what Soo She said. He got so mad that took up a stick and hit him on the head with it. Soo She screamed so loud that Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Bo Rai Cho heard him. "What have you done Kobra, he is your master." "Shut up you drunk fuck. Nobody is my master, especially this guy." "You've been hanging out with Kira too much. She has been trying to make you control you, don't trust her." "We love each other Liu Kang and you cannot change that. Now if you excuse me, I need to fix something here." Kobra went towards Soo She and began kicking him in the face. Soo She was begging for his life but Kobra began beating him up. His hands were bloody and you began to see Soo She's brain appear on Kobra's fist. "That's enough Kobra, he's already dead." "You should be quiet Liu Kang. Watch your tongue before I kill you!" Kobra ran out of the tent and towards the boat. The others ran towards the boat because they had noticed that Kobra had sat fire to the place. Kung Lao had successfully gotten all the Shaolin Monks to the boat. Kobra looked at the place and saw Soo She in flames. He looked at a picture of Kira and smiled. "I hope we meet again Liu Kang. A little tip is to finish your enemies after you defeat them." "Was your master your enemy?" "He said I was his worst, well until he was begging for mercy." "And you killed him, what did that prove?" "It proved that I am his superior and that you shouldn't mess with Kobra of the Red Dragon." Liu Kang asked what the Red Dragon was and Kano told him that it was the Black Dragon's rivals who had been fighting each other for years. Bo Rai Cho was asking were they were going and Kung Lao told him that they were going to New York City. "New York, I've tried their beer, it tasted like piss." Kano agreed, saying that he preferred Japanese and Australian beer. "Isn't it weird that Sonya's enemy and our teacher are having a friendly chat?" "It isn't the weirdest thing we have seen" Kung Lao nodded and looked at Kobra who had watching the picture of Kira for an hour now. "We have arrived!.", Kung Lao shouted. Kobra looked at the city and he saw that there was a motel where he could stay. Everyone went off the boat and Liu Kang looked at Kobra. "Until we meet again, Champion." "Until we do, Kobra."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted go change Kobra's backstory because he has a cool design and hik being the rival of Liu Kang makes more sense than his best friend.


End file.
